


Are We Out of the Woods Yet?

by Switz502



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switz502/pseuds/Switz502
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby discovers another werewolf while on a run in the enchanted forest and is immediately intrigued.  The other wolf works with the queen of Arendelle, to prevent the Evil Queen from taking the kingdom.  What will develop between the two wolves? What will happen to Arendelle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Run: Ruby

It smells like home as I enter the damp forest. It had been too long since my feet have felt the pine needles and dirt that make up the forest floor. I start a brisk jog that soon develops into a run. I race down deer and rabbit trails, taking the time to inhale all the forest smells. I give myself over to the run for God knows how long. That is until I catch a unique scent; a scent that I have not smelled in at least 10 years. This smell stops me dead in my tracks. 

I creep closer to the smell. The scent is getting stronger, which means the other wolf is getting closer. So many questions are running through my head. Who is this mysterious wolf? Where is it from? How is it still alive? Why is it in my forest now? It is getting closer. I can hear it now. My heart is racing in my ears, my breathing picks up in anticipation. Finally the wolf steps cautiously out into the clearing. She pauses for a minute, clearly sensing my presence. Finally, she takes another step, out into the moonlight. I can see her clearly now. She has fur as white as the freshly fallen snow she is walking on. I have never seen a wolf with a coat so pure. I am mesmerized. I can do nothing but stare at her.

Suddenly I caught another scent, the hair between my shoulder blades stands on end, a soft growl escapes my throat. This isn’t good; I need to get out of here and fast. The other wolf, I should warn her to run. I look back to where I last saw her, only to find her gone. I don’t have time to stand around and ponder the mysterious white wolf; I need to get as far away from the evil that is approaching as I can. The evil queens carriage is getting closer. I’m too close; I let the other wolf distract me. I turn and run as fast as I can away from the main road that runs through the enchanted forest. 

I turn to check and make sure I’m not being followed when I run straight into the chest of a human. I jump back, crouch low to the ground, and growl. It’s a huntsman. The queen employs many huntsmen to do her dirty work. I have no idea if this is such a huntsman. 

“My God! It can’t be! Your kind are extinct,” exclaimed the huntsman.

 

I can tell she is taking in every inch of my black-brown fur. Examining the sharp teeth that could kill her in one swift bite. Looking at my large hand-sized paws. Noticing how my pointy ears are eye level to her. She finishes her examination.

“Please, I mean you no harm,” said the huntsman as she dropped her weapons.

Can I trust this woman? Should I run? Should I destroy her?

“I am on the run from the queen, I have no loyalties there. My best friend, when I was a young girl, was a werewolf. This is why I have never accepted the queens offer to become one of her huntsmen. She is solely responsible for the extermination of your kind almost 10 years ago. No one has any idea werewolves still roam this forest, including the queen. My childhood friend gave me this the day before he was murdered,” the huntsman pulls out a crescent shaped stone, which was attached to a string around her neck.

I remember this charm from 10 years ago; it was given to humans who were trusted with our secret. Many who had helped one of us at one time or another. I decide I am going to reveal myself to the huntsman in my human form. I should still be able to overpower her even in my human form if it should come to that. 

“Hi, I’m Ruby, a werewolf, which means you should not make me regret this.” I said as I gamble and transform myself into my human form, which is a little awkward since I have no clothes.

“Thank you for allowing me the privilege. My name is Mulan.” She bows and tosses me her bright red cloak. 

She is left standing there in dark pants, which are tucked into her worn leather boots. She has on a long sleeve white shirt under a tight leather vest. I can tell she has a strong body hidden underneath her attire. This huntsman has not had an easy life.  
I take heed to the weapons she had dropped earlier. It is a large pile consisting of several knives, a couple swords, and a bow. This is not a woman to be crossed. 

“The boy who gave me this,” she said indicating the necklace, “his name was Phillip, did you know him?”

“Thanks,” I say as wrap myself in the soft cloak. “I did know him, he was in our pack and the only other wolf my age. I am sad to say he was killed in the extermination.” 

For some reason this woman was easy to trust. I immediately felt comfortable with her. I can only hope my trust isn’t misplaced.

“I was very surprised to run into you, I did not think any wolf survived the evil queen’s destruction. From my understanding, the werewolf gene is inherited so she murdered entire families. How did you manage to survive all this time?” Mulan questioned.

“My granny had successfully hidden me,” I stated, “My parents were not so lucky. They were peaceful wolves and too trusting which contributed to their end. I have managed to remain hidden for almost 10 years. I only allow the wolf to take over on full moon nights when the calling is the strongest. Tonight is one of those rare nights.”

“That is sad news, I am truly sorry Ruby.” Mulan apologized not quite meeting my eyes. “Are you the only wolf to survive?”

“I thought I was, until tonight.” I replied hesitantly. “I was near the forest border and caught a glimpse of another wolf. She is the first werewolf I have seen since that terrible night. I was distracted by her and allowed the evil queen’s traveling party to sneak up on me. It’s strange the evil queen was that close to the border.”

“There have been rumors around town that the evil queen wants to acquire the neighboring kingdom. She is most likely traveling to the neighboring castle to charm the royals.” Mulan spat, “May the gods help them if they do not succumb to her charm. I can only guess her motives for wanting Arendelle. The late king and queen died in a tragic accident, which I suspect was not so much an accident. Their daughter recently became queen. I suspect the young queen will by more malleable and naïve to the evil queens intentions.”

“I have no idea of the happenings within the kingdom. With me being in hiding, I don’t see people often. My granny passed a few years back and left me her cottage. Luckily its secluded, but I don’t get many visitors.” I reply.

Mulan begins to pick up her weaponry; “I suppose I should be on my way before dawn. It was a pleasure to meet you Ruby. I will be in the forest if you ever need me. I’m sure you will have no trouble finding me.” 

“I appreciate it Mulan, it is nice to have a friend in the forest that does not walk on 4 legs.” I say as we go our separate ways.


	2. The White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa sends the white wolf on a mission.

The new queen of Arendelle, summoned me, the white wolf, to the throne room. I have no idea what this is about. I suppose I will find out soon enough. Even though I have walked through these doors many times, I still find it intimidating. 

Queen Elsa stands as she sees me enter the room, “Thank you so much for coming. It is always nice to see you.”

I curtsy and greet the queen, “You are too kind, your majesty. “

“How many times must I tell you not to call me that? There is no need for such pleasantries.” She says kindly, “come, let us speak in private.”

I follow the queen to a smaller room behind the throne room, which is empty except for two plush chairs in front of a warm, blazing fire. We each take a seat in one of the chairs. It always seems a bit cold in the kingdom; probably due to the fact the Queen wields ice magic. The cold has never bothered me; most likely due to the fact that I’m a snowy, white werewolf. My blood tends to be on the warm side. 

“I have a task for you. You do not have to do it, if you do not want to. I do not wish to cause you any discomfort, but this is important. There are rumors that the queen from the neighboring kingdom is coming here. I fear that her intentions are less than honorable. I do not want our kingdom to fall victim to her evil. She appears to be honorable, but the kingdoms she’s conquered say differently. She is not aware of my knowledge of her conquests and believes I am a naïve young queen. I believe it is in Arendelle’s best interest for it to stay that way.”

“What do you need me to do?” I ask 

“I would like for you to enter the enchanted forest tonight. Most likely, she will be traveling here tonight. Do you think it would be possible to intercept and follow her carriage? Maybe you can hear some information that will be useful for me. I know your senses are heightened; is this something that is possible for you?” asks Queen Elsa.

“I think so. Worst hat can happen is a night in the forest as a werewolf. I don’t get enough time in the woods as it is. I should be able to follow it for a while and beat them here. Hopefully I can report back to you before the queen arrives. Anything I can do to help Arendelle is not a problem.”

“Thank you so much; you are a hero to this kingdom.” Queen Elsa said eloquently. “I will leave you to your day. If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask.

With a hug, Queen Elsa returned to the throne room. She had always been a passionate queen. Queen Elsa truly cares about her people and in return they love her. I was no exception. I would do anything she asked me to, especially if it also helped the people of Arendelle. 

I stand up and stretch, deciding to go ahead and change into my wolf form. Changing into my wolf form is much like a stretch. It’s hard to explain. Changing form is like stretching after a long nap. It feels very natural and does not hurt at all. I take a minute to shake my white fur out in front of the warm fireplace before leaving the cozy room. I gently pad over to the door and give a short bark. 

“There you go, My Lady,” says the guard as he immediately opens the door for me.

I nuzzle his hand as thanks. He follows up with a nice scratch behind the ears. Nothing feels as good as behind the ear scratches. Dogs have the right idea. It’s pretty much the canine equivalent to a shoulder rub. 

I continue through the throne room to the courtyard, getting the occasional pets along the way. I make my way over to the schoolyard, located on the east side of the courtyard. If my calculations are correct it should almost be recess time. Just as I arrive at the playground, the children rush out the door.

“My Lady!!!!! Lady!!!” the children scream. Everyone calls me Lady when I’m in wolf form, even though they know it isn’t my real name. 

I’m immediately overwhelmed with hugs from all the kids. After all the ear rubs and hugs a wolf could ask for, the children all begin deciding what color werewolf they would be. I decide there has been enough talking. I bend down and lick the nearest kid’s face and run away. All the kids begin chasing me around the playground. We continue this game of tag for the rest of recess. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and the teacher calls all the kids back in for lunch.

“You’re going to need a nap after that, little Lady.” Said the teacher as she gave me a pat on the head.

I suppose it’s a good time to head to the enchanted forest. It is probably a good idea to do some scouting before I intercept the neighboring queen. It takes awhile to make my way through Arendelle. Everyone knows me and I stop to greet people often. 

By the time I make it to the edge of the Enchanted Forrest, the sun has set. Somehow, I managed to get lucky enough to have a full moon tonight, which means my senses will be even more heightened. Unfortunately, the brightness of the moon might make me easier to spot. Thankfully there is snow on the ground that will keep my white coat from standing out against the dark woods. 

I make my way to a small clearing near the road, where hopefully I can find a rabbit or two to chase while I wait to see if this queen even shows up tonight. As I get close to the edge of the clearing, my nose picks up an unusual smell. It is an unfamiliar smell; it is unlike any animal I have encountered before. I think I will investigate; after all I am a werewolf. Cautiously, I step out into the clearing and the moonlight. It allows me to see into the woods on the other side of the clearing. I see a wolf with a beautiful dark coat with hints of red where the moonlight hits. The wolf is slightly larger than me, so definitely a werewolf. She appears to be very cautious, trying to stay hidden in the dark forest. I wonder what her hesitation is. 

Another werewolf? I have never really given any thought to the fact that there may be other werewolves. I know I am the only one in Arendelle. Everyone knows me and if there was another wolf, they would most certainly have approached me. 

I take a step toward the dark wolf. I hear a growl escape her throat at the same time I hear horses. That’s my queue. I turn around and conceal myself in the woods. I need to be close enough to the caravan to hear, but far enough away to stay hidden. Many guards surround the carriage. Hopefully I will be able to get some hot gossip from them. I keep pace with the carriage; unfortunately no one seems to be in a talking mood. Figures. I on the other hand love to talk, which makes being in wolf form interesting. I talk to myself a lot. 

It’s doubtful I will learn any earth shattering secrets on this run. Maybe the horses can tell me something. Yeah, right. I’m a wolf not a horse. They neigh. I howl. Translation is a bit of an issue there. 

The queen is alone in her carriage, so unless she starts talking to herself, I won’t get any information from her. The guards do not talk to each other as they ride, which is unfortunate. The best I can do is to go warn Queen Elsa that the queen is coming.

I leave the caravan and take a shortcut back to the castle. I should arrive well before the caravan. Even though it’s late, I know Queen Elsa will still be awake and awaiting news. I make my way to the castle. The guards nod a welcome and open the castle doors to allow me entrance. I could change, but I really enjoy being in wolf form. I guess I will have to change to talk to Elsa. I walk to my chamber so I can dress before going to see her.

“Hey Lady!” says one of the guards as I pass through my chamber doors. “One of the maidens left dinner for you on the table. Queen Elsa left specific instructions for you to eat before meeting her in her chambers.” 

I quickly transform and get dressed. “Thank you for passing the message along, Mark.”

“No problem at all,” replied Mark.

After wolfing down the food, I make my way to Queen Elsa.


End file.
